Chesire Chronicles
by etucci
Summary: A young Chesire is stuck in a world of terror and loneliness as she tries to survive in a hazardous part of Wonderland. Rated T for some violence, just to be safe.


A forked tongue slithered from scaled lips in silent darkness. Only faint noises of strange, glowing bugs hung solemnly in the air. The damp breeze stung the creature's face as it stalked across the floor like a ghost. It moved on all fours awkwardly, hinds seemingly sluggishly following the fronts, and sharp joints protruding from its shoulders and legs. Its tail hung like a dagger, low and close to the soot-colored ground. _This part of Wonderland has never been so hazardous._

---

Green eyes flicked in the dim light of morning. _It's always night here. _The moonlight gleamed on Itheru's colorful fur, which only blended in with the other colors of the night. She gracefully caressed herself onto her paws, and stretched so the fur on her back tinged. _Another lonely month, as the others. _The dark provided no comfort after so many years, and the silence only threatened her existence. By repetition, she easily found her way down the labyrinth of branches to the cold sand that resided on the ground. Her stature became serious as she prowled for the scarce prey she called food.

---

The strange, unidentified creature slowly sulked to its own kind. They were adjusted here, their bizarre structure lurching in with each slow pace through the forest, their illuminated eyes glowing faintly in the darkness. It halted, tall, sharp ears twitching back and forth like the antennas of a insect. The sound of potential prey, the thin line between life and death. It lowered its body to the ground, and waited.

---

Fog rolled through the twisted, distorted canyons and made the thin streams of light from the moon completely disappear. Itheru had spent hours, and had found no sign of any kind of life, let alone prey. Almost as quickly as she could blink, a small creature scurried from the hopeless darkness. She waited as the creature foolishly stopped and began grooming. Almost as silently and as effortlessly as she prowled, she leapt from her hidden watch. The creature shrieked shrilly, and tried escaping the death grip, before slowly sinking to movelessness. She didn't like to cause death, but she knew it was necessary to survive the harsh lands. She settled down to enjoy her small, but worthwhile, reward. As she finished, she knew she couldn't make herself vulnerable by resting in the soft sands, so she began to head back to the maze-like trees, her home.

---

The creature was a statue in the brush. It had waited for hours for the victim to approach the area. Time was no matter while attempting to hunt for prey. Itheru was the unlucky one to be chosen, and she trotted, oblivious of the dark enemy watching her, back to her side of the forest. The creature spotted her, its eyes focusing like targets and its strong hind legs lifting in from the silt with tremendous force. A yowl ripped from Itheru's throat as the hunter became the hunted. She tumbled from her standing and dashed with the creature on her heels. It snapped its large, jaws ruthlessly as her paws pounded underneath her for more ground. As the creature clashed its sharp claws tearing across her tail, her scream consumed the silence. The creature twitched its tall ears with pain, but continued trailing behind Itheru, barely deterred. As a strange part of the forest approached them, Itheru spotted a tree that she aimed for. The creature spotted her intentions and attempted to use the last of its strength to leap for her. In a final stand, Itheru jumped a immense distance as the powerful animal surged right behind her. Its muscles pulsed from its sides menacingly as it reached, barely grasping her sides and leaving small, trailing slivers of blood. She scattered up the tree with her last energy as the creature stood against it bitterly, hoping for some chance of her falling. Terrified, and even more alone then ever before in a territory not her own, Itheru sat in hopelessness hoping the next day would not come.

* * *

**Thank you much for reading! But I need your opinions.**

**If you want this story to continue, leave me some feedback. :)  
**


End file.
